Porpentina Goldstein
later demoted to federal wand permit officer"'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from |house= |loyalty=*Goldstein family *Magical Congress of the United States of America *Scamander family }} Porpentina Esther "Tina" Scamander (née GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015; b. 19 August 1901) was an American witch and former Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America."Katherine Waterston Set to Star Opposite Eddie Redmayne in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'" from Warner Bros. She was the wife of famed magizoologist and author Newt Scamander. (real-world book)'' Biography Early life Porpentina Esther Goldstein was born somewhere in the United States of America on 19 August 1901. She had at least one sibling, a younger sister, Queenie..@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter The sisters apparently lost their mother and father at a young age, as they were described as having "raised each other," and consequently they maintained a very strong bond into adulthood.Behind-the-scenes video from the official account on Twitter Porpentina's friends and family called her by the nickname "Tina." She and her sister Queenie may have been Jewish.J. K. Rowling revealed in a tweet that Anthony Goldstein was Jewish. Since she has also confirmed that Anthony is distantly related to Porpentina and Queenie, it is possible that the sisters were Jewish as well. Both sisters attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.@emmalineonline1 Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses). by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Career and marriage Porpentina worked for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Originally an Auror, she stood up for somebody of whom her superiors did not approve, and was thus demoted to the position of federal wand permit officer. This job was well below her abilities and personal ambitions. Her sister Queenie also had a menial desk job in the wand permit office."[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/05/fantastic-beasts-queenie ''Fantastic Beasts reveals a new magical power]" from Entertainment Weekly In 1926, Porpentina was sharing an apartment with her sister at 679 West 24th Street in New York,"'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Queenie Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly when she met British magizoologist Newt Scamander, who had come to the city in search of new magical creatures. She eventually married him and moved to the United Kingdom. The couple had at least one child, who in turn gave them a grandson, Rolf.30 July 2007 Bloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling Later life As of the late 20th century,The real-world book features a biography of Newt Scamander which states he retired in 1979. It also features an introduction by Albus Dumbledore, who, canonically, died in 1997. It can thus be concluded that the information about the Scamanders living in Dorset and owning three Kneazles was current within this timeframe. she lived with her husband in Dorset with their pet Kneazles: Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler. (real-world book) Following her grandson's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Porpentina became the great-grandmother of twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.United States of AmericaJ.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life Personality and traits Porpentina apparently had a practical, level-headed personality, being described as "grounded.""Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com However, she was also described as being "very soulful" and as having "a lot of heart, strengths, and courage." She was naturally ambitious and had a desire to stand up for what was right. Behind the scenes *Katherine Waterston is set to play the role of Porpentina Scamander in the upcoming film Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Finds Its Female Lead" at The Hollywood Reporter Appearances * * * Notes and references ru:Порпентина Саламандер fr:Porpentina Scamander pl:Porpentina Scamander Category:1901 births Category:American individuals Category:Aurors Category:Emigrants Scamander, Porpentina Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Scamander, Porpentina Porpentina Scamander, Porpentina